1. Field
The present invention is concerned with novel cross-linkable, photoactive polymer materials having 3-aryl-acrylic acid esters and amides. The present invention also provides for the use of such materials as orienting layers for liquid crystals and for the production of non-structured and structured optical elements, and multi-layer systems.
2. Description
The orienting layer is of special significance in (electrooptical) liquid crystal indicators. It serves to guarantee a symmetrical and disturbance-free direct orientation of the molecular axis.
Uniaxially-rubbed polymer orienting layers such as polyamide are usually used for orienting liquid crystal molecules in liquid crystal indicators (xe2x80x9cLCD""sxe2x80x9d). In this procedure, the direction of rubbing provides the direction of orientation. However, a number of serious disadvantages which can severely influence the optical quality of liquid crystal indicators, are associated with rubbing. For example, dust produced by rubbing can lead to optically defective sites in the display. At the same time, the polymer layer becomes electrostatically charged. In the case of thin film transistor (xe2x80x9cTFTxe2x80x9d)-TN-LCD""s, such eletrostatic charging can result in damage to the thin layer transistors which lie below it. For these reasons, the yield of optically perfect displays in LCD production has hitherto not been optimal.
A further disadvantage of rubbing is that it is not possible to produce structured orienting layers in a simple manner, since orientation direction cannot be locally varied by rubbing. Thus, only essentially uniformly directed layers of large area can be produced by rubbing. Structured orienting layers are, however, of great interest in many fields of display technology and integrated optics. For example, the viewing angle dependence of twisted nematic (xe2x80x9cTNxe2x80x9d)-LCD""s can be produced with such orienting layers.
Orienting layers in which the direction of orientation can be provided by irradiation with polarized light have been known for some time. Thus, problems inherent in rubbing can be avoided. In addition, the possibility exists of providing local variations of the direction of orientation and thus of structuring the orienting layer.
One possibility for the structured orientation of liquid crystals utilizes the ability of certain dye molecules to isomerize in order to induce a differential direction photochemically by irradiation with polarized light of suitable wavelength. This is achieved, for example, by admixing an orienting polymer and a dye, which is then irradiated with polarized light. Such a guest/host system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,941, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference. In this system azobenzenes are incorporated in polyimide orienting layers and are subsequently irradiated with polarized light. Liquid crystals which are in contact with the surface of a thus-exposed layer are oriented correspondingly to this preferential direction. This orienting procedure is reversible, that is, the already inscribed direction of orientation can be reversed by repeating the irradiation of the layer with light of a second direction of polarization. Since this re-orientation procedure can be repeated at will, orienting layers on this basis are not very suitable for use in LCD""s.
A further possibility for the production of high resolution orienting patterns in liquid crystalline layers is described in Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 31:2155 (1992). In this procedure , dimerization of polymer-bound photoreactive cinnamic acid groups induced by irradiation with linear polarized light is utilized for the structured orientation of liquid crystals. In contrast to the reversible orientation procedure described above, an anisotropic polymer network is built up in the case of the photo-structurable orienting layers described in Jpn. J. Appl. Phys., 31:2155 (1992). These photo-orientated polymer networks are of use primarily where structured or non-structured liquid crystal orienting layers a re required. Moreover, such orienting layers can also be used in LCD""s, for example, for the production of so-called hybrid layers as are exemplified in European Patent Applications 0 611 981, 0 689 084 and 0 689 065, and in Swiss Patent Application No. 2036/95 which correspond to U.S. application No. 08/194,234, U.S. Pat. No. 5,602,661 U.S. application No. 08/489,865, abandoned 08/489,866 abandoned and U.S. application No. 08/667,687, respectively, the contents of each being herein incorporated by reference. Optical elements such as non-absorptive color filters, linear and circular polarizers, optical retardation layers, etc. can be realized with these hybrid layers from photo-structured orienting polymers and cross-linkable low molecular liquid crystals.
Cinnamic acid polymers which are suitable in principal for the production of such an isotropic cross-linked, photo-structured orienting layers for liquid crystals are described, for example, in European Publication No. 0 611 786, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,074, the contents of which is herein incorporated by reference. These cross-linkable cinnamic acid derivatives are in principle linked to the main chain of the polymer via the carboxyl function of the cinnamic acid (phenylacrylic acid) and a spacer. In these polymers the dimerizable acrylic ester group of the cinnamic acid is always directed from xe2x80x9cwithinxe2x80x9d to the spacer and, respectively, polymer backbone, while the aromatic residue is always orientated xe2x80x9coutwardsxe2x80x9d from the polymer backbone.
It has now been found that this method for directing the cinnamic acid in the known photopolymers is by no means optimal. Concurrent photochemical reactions have a damaging effect on the orientation capability. The known cinnamic acid polymers are distinguished by an insufficient photochemical long-term stability. For example, lengthy irradiation with UV light of a pre-finished orienting layer leads to damage of the originally present orientation. Multiple exposures in which the already existing orienting layer having a pre-given inscribed pattern is exposed once more in order to orientate still unexposed regions in a different direction can only be carried out when the previously exposed sites are covered by a mask. Otherwise, the already orientated regions of the layer can completely or partially lose their structure by photochemical side-reactions.
A further disadvantage of a previously used cinnamic acid polymers is that no viewing angle occurs in the case of the orienting surfaces from these materials produced by simple exposure to polarized light. However, especially for use in LCD""s, the orienting layer must provide not only the direction of orientation, but also a viewing angle.
In the case of the aforementioned uniaxially rubbed polymer orienting layers this viewing angle is already produced by the rubbing procedure on the polymer surface. When a liquid crystal is brought into contact with such a surface, then the liquid crystal molecules lie inclined rather than parallel to the surface, which thus confers the viewing angle to the liquid crystal. The extent of the viewing angle is thus determined not only by rubbing parameter such as traversing velocity and contact pressure, but also by the chemical structure of the polymer. Viewing angles between 1xc2x0 and 15xc2x0 are required for the production of liquid crystal indicators depending on type. The greater viewing angles are required especially for supertwisted nematic (xe2x80x9cSTNxe2x80x9d) LCD""s in order to avoid the appearance of so-called finger print textures. The rotational direction and the viewing direction in TN and TFT-TN-LCD""s are determined by the viewing angle, whereby xe2x80x9creverse twistxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9creverse tiltxe2x80x9d phenomena are prevented. While reverse twist in the switched-off state leads to regions having a false direction of rotation which is noticeable optically in a speckled appearance of the indicator, reverse tilt is noticeable with much optical disturbance primarily upon switching the LCD""s by angling of the liquid crystals in different directions. Reverse twist can be prevented by doping the liquid crystal mixture with a chiral dopant having a suitable direction of rotation. However, for the suppression of reverse tilt there has hitherto been no alternative possibility to the use of orienting layers having a viewing angle.
The object of the invention is therefore to produce photoreactive polymers which do not have the disadvantages described above of the previously used cinnamic acid polymers, that is, the missing photochemical storage stability and primarily the missing viewing angle after irradiation with polarized light, and which are thus capable of producing stable high-resolution orienting patterns.
The subject invention provides a polymer composition which comprises units of the compound: 
wherein
M1 is a monomer unit selected from the group consisting of acrylate, methacrylate, 2-chloroacrylate, 2-phenylacrylate, acrylamide, methacrylamide, 2-chloroacrylamide, 2-phenylacrylamide, N-lower alkyl substituted acrylamide, N-lower alkyl substituted methacrylamide, N-lower alkyl substituted 2-chloroacrylamide, N-lower alkyl substituted 2-phenylacrylamide, vinyl ether, vinyl ester, styrene derivative, and siloxane;
S1 is a spacer unit;
ring A is unsubstituted phenylene, phenylene which is substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl, piperidine-1,4-diyl, or piperazine-1,4-diyl;
ring B is unsubstituted phenylene, phenylene which is substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4-naphthylene, 2,6-naphthylene, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2 each independently is a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94R4Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, in which
R4 is hydrogen or lower alkyl;
t is a whole number from 1 to 4;
u is a whole number from 1 to 3;
m, n each independently is 0 or 1;
ring C is unsubstituted phenylene, phenylene which is substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-thiophenylene, 2,5-furanylene, 1,4-naphthlene, or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, in which R5 is hydrogen or lower alkyl, or a second group of formula D, in which
D is an unsubstituted C1-C20 straight-chain alkyl group, an unsubstituted C1-C20 branched-chain alkyl group, a C1-C20 straight-chain alkyl group substituted with fluorine or chlorine, a branched-chain C1-C20 alkyl group substituted with fluorine or chlorine, an unsubstituted cycloalkyl residue with 3 to 8 ring atoms, or a cycloalkyl residue 3 to 8 ring atoms substituted with fluorine, chlorine, alkyl or alkoxy.
The present invention will now be described in terms of its preferred embodiments. These embodiments are set forth to aid in understanding the subject invention, but are not to be construed as limiting.
It has surprisingly been found that side-chain polymers with 3-aryl-acrylic acid derivatives as the photoreactive unit, which are not bonded to the spacer and, respectively, the main chain of the polymer, not as the previously known cinnamic acid polymers xe2x80x9cinwardsxe2x80x9d via the carboxyl function but via the aromatic residue and their photoreactive acrylate units are thus oriented xe2x80x9coutwardsxe2x80x9d from the polymer backbone, fulfill these conditions and are outstandingly suitable as orienting layers for liquid crystals. In addition to a significantly higher photochemical stability of the orienting layer and a viewing angle, in the case of the polymers in accordance with the invention a substantially better orientation of the liquid crystal is achieved, which leads, for example, to a clearly improved contrast.
The object of the present invention are polymer compositions in which repeating units of formula I are present: 
wherein
M1 signifies a repeating monomer unit from the group; acrylate, methacrylate, 2-chloroacrylate, 2-phenylacrylate; optionally N-lower alkyl substituted acrylamide, methacrylamide, 2-chloroacrylamide and 2-phenylacrylamide; vinyl ether, vinyl ester, styrene derivative, siloxane;
S1 signifies spacer units such as, for example, a single covalent bond, a straight-chain or branched alkylene grouping represented hereinafter by xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, as well as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, which is optionally mono- or multiply-substituted with fluorine, chlorine or cyano and in which r and s are each a whole number of 1 to 20, with the proviso that r+s 20, and R2 and R3 each independently signify hydrogen or lower alkyl;
ring A signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl, piperidine-1,4-diyl, piperazine-1,4-diyl;
ring B signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94R4Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, in which
R4 signifies hydrogen or lower alkyl;
t signifies a whole number of 1 to 4;
u signifies a whole number of 1 to 3;
m, n each independently signify 0 or 1;
ring C signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, or pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-thiophenylene, 2,5-furanylene, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z signifies xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, in which R5 signifies hydrogen or lower alkyl, or a second group of formula D, in which
D signifies a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 20 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted with fluorine or chlorine, a cycloalkyl residue with 3 to 8 ring atoms which is optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine alkyl or alkoxy.
The use of the polymers in accordance with the invention as orienting layers for liquid crystals as well as their use in optical components, especially for the production of hybrid layer elements, are also objects of the present invention.
The polymer materials in accordance with the invention can be synthesized only from repeating units of general formula I (homopolymers) or they can contain further repeating units in addition to the repeating units of general formula I (copolymers). Preferred are copolymers with different repeating units. Homopolymers which contain structural units of formula I are especially preferred. The polymers in accordance with the invention have a molecular weight MW between 1,000 and 5,000,000, preferably however between 5,000 and 2,000,000, especially advantageously however between 10,000 and 1,000,000.
Comonomer units for the polymer materials in accordance with the invention with Cxe2x80x94C linkages in the main chain can be further structures of formula I and/or however also other structures which are usual in polymer chemistry, such as, for example, straight-chain or branched alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, allyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, alkyl vinyl ethers or esters, phenoxyalkyl acrylates or phenoxyalkyl methacrylates, phenylalkyl acrylates or phenylalkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates or hydroxyalkyl methacrylates with alkyl residues of 1 to 20, preferably 1 to 10, especially however with 1 to 6, carbon atoms, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, styrene, 4-methylstyrene, and the like. Preferred comonomer units are structures of formula I, alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, hydroxyalkyl acrylate, hydroxyalkyl methacrylate, acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile or styrene, but especially structures of formula I, alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, hydroxyalkyl acrylate or hydroxyalkyl methacrylate.
Comonomer units for siloxanes are preferably further siloxane structures of formula I and/or dimethyl siloxane groups.
The content of comonomer units in the polymers in accordance with the invention, which do not correspond to a structure of formula I, is smaller than or equal to 50%, preferably smaller than or equal to 30%, but especially smaller than or equal to 15%.
Under the term xe2x80x9ccopolymersxe2x80x9d there are to be understood preferably statistical copolymers such as, for example, copolymers from different derivatives of formula I or from structures of formula I with acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or styrene derivatives. Homopolymers embrace linear and cyclic polymers such as, for example, cyclic polysiloxanes, but preferably linear polymers.
Repeating monomer units (M1) are
acrylates such as 
acrylamides such as 
vinyl ether and vinyl ester such as 
styrene derivatives such as 
siloxanes such as 
wherein R1 signifies hydrogen or lower alkyl;
Preferred xe2x80x9cmonomer unitsxe2x80x9d M1 are acrylate, methacrylate, 2-chloroacrylate, acrylamide, methacrylamide, 2-chloro-acrylamide, styrene derivatives and siloxanes. Acrylate, methacrylate, styrene derivatives and siloxanes are particularly preferred xe2x80x9cmonomer unitsxe2x80x9d M1. Quite especially preferred xe2x80x9cmonomer unitsxe2x80x9d M1 are acrylate, methacrylate and styrene derivatives.
The term xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d taken alone or in combinations such as xe2x80x9clower alkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxy-lower alkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cphenoxy-lower alkylxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cphenyl-lower alkylxe2x80x9d, denotes, hereinbefore and hereinafter, straight-chain or branched saturated hydrocarbon residues with 1 to 6, preferably with 1 to 3, carbon atoms, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, or i-propyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d taken alone or in combinations such as xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, denotes, hereinbefore and hereinafter, straight-chain or branched saturated hydrocarbon residues with a maximum of 20 carbon atoms.
Preferred xe2x80x9cspacer unitsxe2x80x9d in the scope of the present invention include a single covalent bond, a straight-chain or branched alkylene grouping represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein r is a whole number of 1 to 8, especially 1 to 6, as well as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, wherein R2 signifies hydrogen or lower alkyl. The choice of xe2x80x9cspacer unitsxe2x80x9d is readily determinable to the skilled artisan.
Examples of preferred xe2x80x9cspacer unitsxe2x80x9d are the single bond, methylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,4-butylene, 1,5-pentylene, 1,6-hexylene, 1,7-heptylene, 1,8-octylene, 1,2-propylene, 2-methyl-1,2-propylene, 1,3-butylene, ethyleneoxy, ethyleneoxycarbonyl, ethyleneoyloxy, propyleneoxy, propyleneoxycarbonyl, propyleneoyloxy, butyleneoxy, butyleneoxycarbonyl, butyleneoyloxy, pentyleneoxy, pentyleneoxycarbonyl, pentyleneoyloxy, hexyleneoxy, hexyleneoxycarbonyl, hexyleneoyloxy, heptyleneoxy, heptyleneoxycarbonyl, heptyleneoyloxy, octyleneoxy, octyleneoxycarbonyl, octyleneoyloxy, ethyleneamino, propyleneamino, butyleneamino, pentyleneamino, hexyleneamino, heptyleneamino, octyleneamino, ethyleneaminocarbonyl, propyleneaminocarbonyl, butyleneaminocarbonyl, pentyleneaminocarbonyl, hexyleneaminocarbonyl, heptyleneaminocarbonyl, octyleneaminocarbonyl, ethylenecarbonylamino, propylenecarbonylamino, butylenecarbonylamino, pentylenecarbonylamino, hexylenecarbonylamino, heptylenecarbonylamino, octylenecarbonylamino, and the like.
Especially preferred xe2x80x9cspacer unitsxe2x80x9d are a single covalent bond, a straight-chain alkylene grouping represented by xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, wherein r is a whole number of 1 to 6, as well as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94.
Examples of especially preferred xe2x80x9cspacer unitsxe2x80x9d are the single bond, methylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,4-butylene, 1,5-pentylene, 1,6-hexylene, ethyleneoxy, ethyleneoxycarbonyl, ethyleneoyloxy, proyleneoxy, propyleneoxycarbonyl, propyleneoyloxy, butyleneoxy, butyleneoxycarbonyl, butyleneoyloxy, pentyleneoxy, pentyleneoxycarbonyl, pentyleneoyloxy, hexyleneoxy, hexyleneoxycarbonyl and hexyleneoyloxy.
The term xe2x80x9cphenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces in the scope of the present invention 1,2-, 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene, especially however 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene, which is unsubstituted or mono- or multiply-substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, preferably with fluorine, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy or cyano.
Especially preferred are 1,4-phenylene residues.
Examples of preferred phenylene residues are 1,3- or, 1,4-phenylene, 4- or 5-methyl-1,3-phenylene, 4- or 5-methoxy-1,3-phenylene, 4- or 5-ethyl-1,3-phenylene, 4- or 5-ethoxy-1,3-phenylene, 2- or 3-methyl-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-ethyl-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-propyl-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-butyl-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-methoxy-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-ethoxy-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-propoxy-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-butoxy-1,4-phenylene, 2,3-, 2,6- or 3,5-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene, 2,6- or 3,5-dimethoxy-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-fluoro-1,4-phenylene, 2,3-, 2,6- or 3,5-difluoro-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-chloro-1,4-phenylene, 2,3-, 2,6-or 3,5-dichloro-1,4-phenylene, 2- or 3-cyano-1,4-phenylene, and the like.
Preferred polymer materials of the present invention consist of compounds of formula I in which
Especially preferred polymer materials consist of compounds of formula I in which n=0 and
The present invention provides copolymer compositions in which repeating units of formula Ia are present, 
wherein
M1, M1xe2x80x2 each independently signify a repeating monomer unit from the group; acrylate, methacrylate, 2-chloroacrylate, 2-phenylacrylate; optionally N-lower alkyl substituted acrylamide, methacrylamide, 2-chloroacrylamide and 2-phenylacrylamide; vinyl ether, vinyl ester, styrene derivative, siloxane;
S1, S1xe2x80x2 each independently signify spacer units such as, for example, a single covalent bond, a straight-chain or branched alkylene grouping represented hereinafter by xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94, as well as xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)sxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94NR2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, which is optionally mono- or multiply substituted with fluorine, chlorine or cyano and in which r and s are each a whole number of 1 to 20, with the proviso that r+s 20, and R2 and R3 each independently signify hydrogen or lower alkyl;
rings A, Axe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl, piperidine-1,4-diyl, piperazine-1,4-diyl;
rings B, Bxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene, 1,3-dioxane-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2, Y1xe2x80x2, Y2xe2x80x2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94R4Nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94(CH2)uxe2x80x94, in which
R4, R4xe2x80x2 each independently signify hydrogen or lower alkyl;
t, txe2x80x2 each independently signify a whole number of 1 to 4;
u, uxe2x80x2 each independently signify a whole number of 1 to 3;
m, n, mxe2x80x2, nxe2x80x2 each independently signify 0 or 1;
rings C, Cxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, or pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-thiophenylene, 2,5-furanylene, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z, Zxe2x80x2 each independently signify xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, in which R5 signifies hydrogen or lower alkyl, or a second group of formula D, in which
D, Dxe2x80x2 each independently signify a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 20 carbon atoms which is optionally substituted with fluorine or chlorine, a cycloalkyl residue with 3 to 8 ring atoms which is optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, alkyl or alkoxy.
M2 signifies a repeating monomer unit from the group; acrylate, methacrylate, 2-chloroacrylate, 2-phenylacrylate; optionally N-lower alkyl substituted acrylamide, methacrylamide, 2-chloroacrylamide and 2-phenylacrylamide; vinyl ether, vinyl ester; straight-chain or branched alkyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, allyl esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid, alkyl vinyl ethers or esters, phenoxyalkyl acrylates or phenoxyalkyl methacrylates, phenylalkyl acrylates or phenylalkyl methacrylates, hydroxyalkyl acrylates or hydroxyalkyl methacrylates with alkyl residues of 1 to 20, preferably 1 to 10, especially however with 1 to 6, carbon atoms; acrylonitrile, methacrylonitrile, styrene, 4-methylstyrene, siloxane; and
w, w and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1, 0 less than w1 less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.
Preferred are copolymer compositions with repeating units of formula Ia, wherein
M1 and S1 as well as M1xe2x80x2 and S1xe2x80x2 and M2 are as defined as above; and
rings A, Axe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
rings B, Bxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2, Y1xe2x80x2, Y2xe2x80x2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m, n, mxe2x80x2, nxe2x80x2 each independently signify 0 or 1;
rings C, Cxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, or pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-furanylene or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z, Zxe2x80x2 signify xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D, Dxe2x80x2 each independently signify a straight-chain or branched alkylene group with 1 to 20, carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl residue with 5 to 6 ring atoms which is optionally substituted with alkyl or alkoxy, especially with methyl or methoxy; and
w, w1 and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1, 0 less than w1 less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.
Especially preferred are copolymer compositions with repeating units of formula Ia, wherein n and nxe2x80x2 signify 0 and
M1 and S1 as well as M1xe2x80x2 and S1xe2x80x2 and M2 are as above; and
rings B, Bxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y2, Y2xe2x80x2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m, mxe2x80x2 each independently signify 0 or 1;
n, nxe2x80x2 signify 0;
rings C, Cxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z, Zxe2x80x2 signifiy xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D, Dxe2x80x2 each independently signify a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and
w, w1 and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1, 0 less than w1 less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.
One such compound of the formula Ia can be prepared according to Example 3, namely
poly [1-[2-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxy]-ethoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene-co-1-[2-[4-[(E)-2-propoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxy]-ethoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene-co-1-[2-hydroxy-ethoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene (Example 3).
Further preferred copolymer compositions of formula I containing structures which are usual in polymer chemistry consist of compounds of the formula Ib, 
wherein
M1, M2, S1, A, B, C, D, Z, Y1, Y2, m and n are as defined above: and
w and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.
Preferred are copolymer compositions with repeating units of formula Ib, wherein
M1, M2 and S1 are as defined above; and
ring A signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
ring B signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m, n each independently signify 0 or 1;
ring C signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, or pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-furanylene or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z signifies xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D signifies a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl residue with 5 to 6 ring atoms which is optionally substituted with alkyl or alkoxy, especially with methyl or methoxy; and
w and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.
Especially preferred are copolymer compositions with repeating units of formula Ib, wherein n signifies 0 and
M1, M2 and S1 are as defined above; and
ring B signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y2 signifies a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m signifies 0 or 1;
n signifies 0;
ring C signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z signifies xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D signifies a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 12 carbon atoms. and
w and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.
One such preferred compounds with structures of formula Ib which are usual in polymer chemistry are described in Example 7, namely
poly [1-[6-[4-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-hexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene-co-1-[2-ethylhexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 7);
poly [1-[6-[4-[2-methoxy-4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-hexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene-co -1-ethoxycarbonyl-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 7);
poly [1-[6-[4-[2-methoxy-4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-hexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene-co-1-[2-ethylhexyloxycarbonyl-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 7).
Polymer compositions of the present invention are also copolymer compositions of formula I consisting of compounds with repeating units of formula Ic, 
wherein
M1, S1, A, B, C, D, Z, Y1, Y2, m and n as well as M1xe2x80x2, S1xe2x80x2, Axe2x80x2, Bxe2x80x2, Cxe2x80x2, Dxe2x80x2, Zxe2x80x2, Y1xe2x80x2, Y2xe2x80x2, mxe2x80x2 and nxe2x80x2 are as defined above; and
w and w1 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1 and 0 less than w1xe2x89xa61.
Preferred are copolymer compositions with repeating units of formula Ic, wherein
M1 and S1 as well as M1xe2x80x2 and S1xe2x80x2 are as defined above; and
rings A, Axe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
rings B, Bxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2, Y1xe2x80x2, Y2xe2x80x2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m, n, mxe2x80x2, nxe2x80x2 each independently signify 0 or 1;
rings C, Cxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, or pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-furanylene or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z, Zxe2x80x2 signify xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D, Dxe2x80x2 each independently signify a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 20, carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl residue with 5 to 6 ring atoms which is optionally substituted with alkyl or alkoxy, especially with methyl or methoxy; and
w and w1 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1 and 0 less than w1 less than 1.
Especially preferred are copolymer compositions with repeating units of formula Ic, wherein n and nxe2x80x2 signify 0 and
M1 and S1 as well as M1xe2x80x2 and S1xe2x80x2 are as defined above; and
rings B, Bxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y2, Y2xe2x80x2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m, mxe2x80x2 each independently signify 0 or 1;
n, nxe2x80x2 signify 0;
rings C, Cxe2x80x2 each independently signify phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z, Zxe2x80x2 signifiy xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D, Dxe2x80x2 each independently signify a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 12 carbon atoms; and
w and w1 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1 and 0 less than w1 less than 1.
One such preferred compound is described in Example 9, namely poly [1-[6-[4-[2-methoxy-4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-hexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene-co-1-[2-[4-[2-methoxy-4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-ethoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 9).
Preferred are copolymer compositions of the formula Ia.
Especially preferred are compositions of the formula Ib and Ic.
Quite especially preferred are homopolymer compositions.
Concerning the homopolymers compositions with repeating units of formula I are preferred, 
wherein
M1, S1, A, B, C, D, Z, Y1, Y2, m and n are as defined above.
One such preferred homopolymer is
poly [1-[3-[4-[4xe2x80x2-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-biphenyl-4-yl]-cyclohexyl]-propoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 6).
Especially preferred are homopolymer compositions with repeating units of formula I, wherein
M1 and S1 are as defined as above; and
ring A signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
ring B signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y1, Y2 each independently signify a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m, n each independently signify 0 or 1;
ring C signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, or pyrimidine-2,5-diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, 2,5-furanylene or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z signifies xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D signifies a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 20 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 12 carbon atoms or a cycloalkyl residue with 5 to 6 ring atoms which is optionally substituted with alkyl or alkoxy, especially with methyl or methoxy.
Especially preferred are homopolymer compositions with repeating units of formula I, wherein n signifies 0 and
M1 and S1 are as defined above; and
ring B signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,5-diyl or cyclohexane-1,4-diyl;
Y2 signifies a single covalent bond, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94OCxe2x80x94;
m signifies 0 or 1;
n signifies 0;
ring C signifies phenylene which is unsubstituted or optionally substituted with fluorine, chlorine, cyano, alkyl or alkoxy or 1,4- or 2,6-naphthylene;
Z signifies xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and
D signifies a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 12 carbon atoms.
Especially preferred homopolymers include
Poly [1-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 1);
poly [1-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenylaminocarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 1);
poly [1-[2-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxy]-ethoxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Examples 2 and 3);
poly [1-[6-[4-[2-methoxy-4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-hexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 4);
poly [1-[6-[4-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxycarbonyl]-phenoxy]-hexyloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 4);
poly [oxy-[4-[4-[4-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-phenoxy-carbonyl]-phenoxy]-butyl]-methyl-silylen] (Example 5);
poly [1-[2-[(E)-2-methoxycarbonyl-vinyl]-naphthalin-6-yloxycarbonyl]-1-methyl-ethylene] (Example 8).
The polymers of formula I are characterized by being readily accessible. The methods for the production will be known to a person skilled in the art.
The polymers of formula I can be prepared in principal according to two different processes. In addition to the direct polymerization of pre-finished monomers there exists the possibility of polymer-analogous reaction of reactive cinnamic acid derivatives with functional polymers.
For the direct polymerization, the monomers and the comonomers are firstly prepared separately from the individual components. The formation of the polymers is subsequently effected in a manner known per se under the influence of UV radiation or heat or by the action of radical or ionic catalysts. Potassium peroxodisulphate, dibenzoyl peroxide, azobisisobutyronitrile or di-tert.-butylperoxide are examples of radical initiators. Ionic catalysts are alkali-organic compounds such as phenyllithium or naphthylsodium or Lewis acids such as BF3, AlCl3, SnCl3 or TiCl4. The monomers can be polymerized in solution, suspension, emulsion or substance.
In the second process a polymer of formula I can also be produced in a polymer-analogous reaction from a pre-finished functional polymer and a suitable functionalized cinnamic acid derivative. Many known processes such as, for example, esterification, trans-esterification, amidation or the etherification are suitable for polymer-analogous reactions.
The etherification of hydroxycinnamic acid derivatives with polyhydroxyalkyl acrylates or polyhydroxyalkyl methacrylates in solution under the conditions of the Mitsunobu reaction has been found to be advantageous here. Thus, the reaction can be carried out, for example, in that all hydroxy groups are reacted (homopolymer) or in that after the reaction hydroxy groups are still free on the polymer, which can then be further functionalized in a further polymeranalogous reaction, by which means copolymers can be synthesized. An alternative possibility for the production of copolymers according to this process comprises using mixtures of different cinnamic acid derivatives.
The cinnamic acids are partially commercially available or can be obtained according to methods known in the literature such as, for example, the Knoevenagel reaction or the Wittig reaction from commercially available aldehydes or from cyano compounds which are obtained by previous reduction to the corresponding aldehydes. The cinnamic esters or amides can then be prepared from the cinnamic acids according to known esterification procedures.
After application of the polymer layer to a carrier the cinnamic acid units of formula I can be dimerized by irradiation with linear polarized light. By the spatially selective irradiation of the molecular units of formula I specially determined regions of a surface can now be directed and can also simultaneously be stabilized by the dimerization.
Thus, for the production of polymer orienting layers in regions which are limited selectively by area, a solution of the polymer material obtained can, for example, firstly be produced and can be spun in a spin-coating apparatus on to a carrier which is optionally coated with an electrode (for example, a glass plate coated with indium-tin oxide (ITO) such that homogeneous layers of 0.05-50 xcexcm thickness result. Subsequently, the regions to be oriented can be exposed e.g. to a mercury high-pressure lamp, a xenon lamp or a pulsed UV laser using a polarizer and optionally a mask in order to form structures. The duration of the exposure depends on the output of the individual lamps and can vary from a few minutes to several hours. The dimerization can, however, also be effected by irradiating the homogeneous layer using filters which let through e.g. only the radiation which is suitable for the cross-linking reaction.
The polymers in accordance with the invention are illustrated in more detail by the following Examples. In the Examples hereinafter Tg signifies the glass temperature, xcex5 signifies the molar decadic absorption coefficient, G signifies a glassy solidification, C signifies the crystalline phase, S signifies the smectic phase, N signifies the nematic phase and I signifies the isotropic phase, p signifies the number of repeating units resulting in polymers having a molecular weight MW between 1,000 and 5,000,000, preferably however between 5,000 and 2,000,000, especially advantageously however between 10,000 and 1,000,000, w, w1 and w2 are molar fractions of the comonomers with 0 less than w less than 1.0 less than w1 less than 1 and 0 less than w2xe2x89xa60.5.